


Short Long distance relationship

by PB9



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: What do you do when you haven't seen each other in so long yet live so close?





	Short Long distance relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Long Distance Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498424) by Me. 



> (This is actually a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

Seoul is a not a very big city.

605.2 kilometres squared.

9.86 million people

So for one, we can't call our relationship a long distance one.

But it felt like one.

The lack of dates and meeting ups in person.

Long gone sneaking into each other's beds

Or walking through airports with sleepy heads.

Distanced memories of watching the night unfolds at the balcony which is now just star gazing via phone calls.

_He guesses it's a short-long distance relationship._

* * *

'What did you do today?'

'Ah, I went and meet up with Donghan and Sanggyun, pretty fun really.'

'I wish I could go.'

'I wish you went! But I get it, don't worry, okay?'

'Sure.'

'Promise me?'

'Promise you?'

'If you ever worry about anything tell me, talk to me, don't keep it to yourself, your pretty little head already carries too much.'

'I don't know hyung, this entire thing. Debuting, going solo, Shihyun, others, it's jus-'

'Promise me?'

'Okay...'

'Listen, it'll be fine. You'll be fine. Even if it looks like the world is going to crumble under you, it won't, you'll be fine.'

'Are you sure? Pinky promise?'

'Pinky promise.'

* * *

Sometimes he doesn't understand, the trio meets up _so often_. Sometimes, _sometimes,_ Kenta posts too much stuff about Donghan.

Sanggyun was one thing, they are a unit, but _Donghan_?

He really hates himself for looking at his own maknae he adores in such a light.

But with even less dates and less meet ups between them, he failed.

He failed again and again.

He failed to not worry.

He failed to trust his own boyfriend.

He failed to see his own former bandmate in good lights.

He tried.

but he couldn't.

* * *

'Can you come?'

'I'm... I'm not sure. There's so much going on an-'

'It's okay. I get it. Of course you can't. Who am I thinking that you would, especially when you went to Donghan's. Of cour-'

'It's not lik- No wait, Longguo!!'

Kenta is left with a hung up call with his boyfriend's face slowly disappearing from the screen.

He throws the phone away and groan in frustration.

It's Longguo's debut, of course he wants to go. It is the time he would need him the most and he desires to be there for his boyfriend.

But who was he, a small gear in this capitalist machine.

Decisions are never his to begin with.

He ~~wishes~~ wished.

He knows. You know. Everyone knows.

* * *

It's been weeks,

and it's been hard,

on both of them.

Calls were scarce.

Texts were never enough.

Kenta was barely in Seoul.

Not saying that Longguo was.

But it's been really hard.

And none of them knew how to make it out alive.

But they did.

* * *

'Do you think it'll work?'

'You never know if you never try?'

'What if he hates me?'

'Excuse me? Takada Kenta?' Sanggyun physically holds Kenta to face him, looks into his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

'This is Jin Longguo, he wouldn't hate you, like ever.'

'We barely tal-'

'Yeah, both of you have been busy, he just debuted ET CET TERA.'

Sanggyun sighs.

'You know him, I do, too, but not in the same way. You know what to do. You're just scared.'

Sanggyun left, and he is alone in the living room with a phone and the car key.

* * *

Yongguk sighs as he enters his dorm, it still feels strange to arrive to an empty dorm, having the three cats with him or not.

It's different.

He misses Shihyun.

He misses JBJ.

He misses his boyfriend who is cooking -

Wait.

Who is what?

'Kenta hyung?'

'Hey'

He did not know how, but the next minute his tote bag was on the floor and he was in his arms.

And he had never felt like home in so long.

* * *


End file.
